Guide:Attacking
There are a lot of good sources of information online about general information about this game, build guides, and power builders. But few sources of information about how to successfully attack and defend in the game. And the best sources are becoming out-dated with the addition of new troops and loss of the oldest players. It is always a bad idea to send every single troop you have to battle for obvious reason. And every battle can be streamlined so that you can defeat a player with minimal loss as long as you know which troops kill each other and how many it takes. This page will give basic attacking and defending information as well as successful battle reports. We will not be including the beginner troops (Porters through Minos) in this information because they are practically useless, other than as speed bumps, in real battle scenarios. And speed troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will cleanup a hoard of beginner troops easy. Basic Information It is known that certain troops have a preference to other troops in battle. So using these troops against each other is the most efficient way to destroy an opponents army. The LJ + GO + FT + FD combo will kill pretty much anything so far. This will be changing with the new troops released (Venom Dwellers and Frost Giants mainly), so it is not included in the below table. 'And any time you use ranged troops, you must use melee as a meatshield at the same time. Even though LJs are a strong troop on both offense and defense, without proper support, they can be wiped easily with minimal losses to the defender. The below table is a basic representation of the preferences troops have when attacking and which are best used to kill them. This can change depending on how many troops are present, how many types of troops are present, research levels, and which is perceived to be the biggest threat during that particular round. Also, troops generally attack opponents according to opponents speed (highest speed to lowest speed). '''For example: '''Even though BDs target LBM and avoid Giants under normal circumstances, if there is only 1 LBM on the field and 50k Giants, the Giants should be more of a threat. This is an overly simplified example just to explain how things can change in battle. ''(Damage rolls over to the next priority troop, so in this case the BDs would kill the LBM and then begin on Giants). All troops are included below, but it is generally better to send the '''best troop type you have if you need a speed or ranged troop. So if you want to kill ranged attackers, Banshees are the best speed troop. If you want to kill Banshees, LJs are the best ranged troop... including Ogres for meatshield. These are not listed in order of effectiveness. Attacking Because some troops have preference for others, in order to have a successful battle you must know what troops work together and alone and include various troops that work together when neccessary. Great and Elemental Dragons are added to battles to give increased range which lengthens the battle field while attacking. For more information about basic Battle Mechanics, click the blue link and read the page. The overall goal is to kill all of their troops with minimal losses to you. So if you are planning to dominate the realm, you must get all three of the Revival and Energy Collection researches to level 10 ASAP. So if you do happen to lose massive amounts of troops you will be able to collect more of the souls. It is also wise to get Mausoleums up as high as possible as quickly as possible so that if you do collect some souls, you won't go over capacity and lose what you may have caught on later attacks. Upgrading Dark Portals would be 2nd priority since you can always revive the souls as long as you have them stored somewhere. 'Beginner and Basic Attacks' For basic attacks that involve you killing a few different types of troops or just random beginner troops, its simple... over power them with the troops that counteract theirs, mainly SSDs and BDs. This applies to the average attacks where someone has walled some random troops, especially on new realms where people are defending carelessly. 'Advanced Troops and Attacks' When you start getting elite OP troops (FT and Banshees most likely) you will easily cut through the new players and start looking for bigger challenges. This is when you need to really get a grasp on battle mechanics. Before now it was mostly about brute force, who ever has the most troops ruled the realm, now as players get their better troops out there it will take some actual knowledge. Understand that attacker moves 1st and troop types move according to their speed and fastest speed will move 1st per round. Each troop type will move forward (according to speed) and then attack, if something is within their range they will NOT move forward again until there are no more troops in their range. Troops will use which ever attack they can according to what is within range IF they have both melee and ranged attacks. If nothing is within range, the troop forfeits their attack and the defender gets to move and attack. If you have a decent grasp of this, you can look at reports and see why these troops were lost and what order the battle more than likely went in (since we can't see the actual battle, we must assume) and learn from your mistakes. The best way to see what troops target other troops is to look at the attacks against large defenders and see what is entire wiped out, this would be the 1st priority, then next type that has lost troops would be the 2nd priority. By reviewing reports, you can see what troops you can use in battle to kill specific troop types. 'Multiple Wave Attacks' For massive players that have large amounts of functional troops (not counting ATs and beginner trash), you will need to use multiple waves and speeds to knock their troops out before they stop defending unless they are trying to appear brave (stupid, but brave). This would apply to the large players (10+ mil), not really for anyone below that mark. Anyone below 10mil can probably be wiped with 1-3 waves of Dragons and LJ + GO + FT + FD if both sides have comparable amounts of elite troops. For the players that this would apply to: The amounts of waves you would need to send would vary depending on how many troops they have, the boosts used and researches on each side, and how much damage the waves are actually causing. But the overall sequence of waves is the same minus a tweak here and there: *Knock out Dragon wall to expose long ranged troops *Kill vulnerable long ranged, which are the biggest threat to your troops (LJs mainly) *Kill heavy melee troops (Giants and Ogres) which will be a challenge, Ogre = 15k life First, we know speed troops (SSDs and BDs mainly) target each other and then go for long ranged so obviously you would begin with waves of these. SSDs are cheaper than BDs but if you are going to need several waves, it would be wise to sacrifice BDs instead if they are available since they have better attack than SSDs. Second, you have the dragon wall gone so now the LJs and FMs are vulnerable to attack. One of the more common defender errors is NOT having dragons shielding their ranged troops. To kill the LJs, LJ + GO waves are productive and efficient since the attacking LJs will be focused on the defending LJs and the defending LJs are focused on the attackers GOs. SSDs are also effective (and cheap) against LJs if you have several waves of them to send instead of the LJ + GOs or you could substitute a few waves after you send your LJ + GO wave in. If the defender has a substantial amount of FT, and they more than likely do, you would need to take them out as well and massive amounts of BDs are great for this. The amount of waves would take depends on the number of FT, but as a reference 100k FT = around 1mil BD if no researches are included. FT have high melee attack as well as a decent ranged attack which is why BD are the obvious choice to kill them. BD (sent without Great and Elemental Dragons) cross the field and attack during the 1st round, meaning they will die in the 2nd round, but during that 1st round they took a chunk of FTs out. 180k BDs will cause around 54mil damage in that 1 round. Third, the melee troops can be challenging to clear out because they have a high amount of life. 1 GO has 3.75x the life of a Giant and 15x the life of a LJ just for a comparison. 150k GOs = 2,250,000,000 life combined which would take 150k LJs 7.5 rounds to kill. You would not send 150k LJs to battle in one wave, instead you would send something along the lines of 120k LJs + 60k GOs waves (I would suggest a bit more GOs so the LJs stand for a few more rounds) which would mean that it would take 9.38 rounds. You must send more GOs and less LJs because the GOs are taking the damage while your LJs are firing, without a large shield your wave will be killed sooner. FT + 1 LBM can also be used to clear out melee troops if you have 180k FT, but LJs are the more obvious choice. Successful in regards to the reports below is in terms of who won and not about who lost the least amount. In reality, whoever lost the least amount of troops or power would be the winner of that battle. 'Successful Attacking Battle Reports:' Defending After reading the Attacking section, you should understand the most of the important aspects of defending as well since the roles are reversed. Concepts from above, such as using dragons to shield your ranged troops, should be used when you decide what troops to use to defend against what. Being successful while defending is related to knowing which troops to counter with and how many of to use. Unfortunately, there is no absolute X value because damage is somewhat random and variables include (amongst other things) wall level, research level, GD or ED used, and boosts used on both sides. If you were to use a X amount kills X amount chart, I would recommend using at least 1.5 more troops then recommended to account for the worst case scenario. In PvP battles, overkill is never a bad thing. Having to revive (or worse = not being able to revive) all of your troops would be much worse then overkilling. But for references, below is a chart that shows approximately how much damage troops will inflict upon the opposing troops PER ROUND before boosts or other factors are added to the equation. This number applies to attacking or defending, but will change if used on defense because the wall and defense stats are factored in as well as the attack stats, so the number will be higher while on defense. 'Damage per Round per Troop Type' The goal while attacking is to kill as many of the defenders troops as possible while only losing a minimal amount of yours. So people use different tactics to give their troops an advantage such is the case with the LJ + GO + FT + FD combo. The Range helps the LJs and the FT because the battle field is extended giving them more time to pick off troops each round. The GO helps the LJs by protecting them with its high life and workable Melee stats. And the FT excel at both Range and Melee combat, therefore their versatility adds an extra bonus to the attackers forces. In order to defend an attack as mentioned above successfully, it would take a decent number of troops first of all. Second, it would be ideal if you can exploit the weaknesses and preferences of each troop type. For example, if you used LJ + GOs of your own (plus SRs to steal those elite troops souls!) and a large dragon wall, you will be able to tie up FT and GOs with the dragons + knock out the GOs with your LJs leaving their LJs exposed. It would be costly if you did not have a large amount of troops (especially dragons), since the more troops = the more the damage is spread out life-wise... but it would be satisfying to see all those pretty troops of the enemy dead! Against the average player sending 1-2 types of troops, usually farming troops and does not know you are online, walling with either troops that counter theirs and overpowering them (as listed on the table at the top) or 25k Giants/GOs + 10-15k LJs + 10-15k FT + 50-100k dragons for the more advanced player will usually knock them out easy. Some exceptions to this would be if they are using Sacred Bull or if they speed in some troops or Wraith to kill what you have walled. If someone knows you are online and is actually looking to kill all of your troops, you will have to tailor your defense to suit what they are sending or what you know they have. In this case, be on top alert for additional waves being sped in or a Wraith. 'Defending Against the Wraith' If you choose to defend a Wraith attack, you must accept that you will lose troops. There is no such thing as a no loss battle against it unless you have tons of ranged troops and the attacker will not lose anything except Blue Energy and possibly a speed. So if you choose to defend one and lose troops or the entire set, it is no one's fault but your own. I'm going to tell you how to do it, it is your decision whether you will use it. End of disclaimer. As I said above, it takes a lot of ranged troops if you want minimal loss. The problem with this is that if you do successfully defend a Wraith attack and the person is wanting to wipe your troops, if they speed a good wave in before you can take your troops off the wall, you can lose a lot of your most valuable troops. Because as said in the other sections, dragons and melee protect your ranged troops but in this case you will not be using them, making the ranged troops ultra vulnerable. Wraith Defense 2.png Wraith Defense.png 'Successful Defending Battle Reports:' Defending Placeholder.png Example 4 Defend.png Example 3 Defend.png Example 2 Defend.png Example 1 Defend.png Example 12 Defend.png Example 11 Defend.png Example 10 Defend.png Example 9 Defend.png Example 8 Defend.png Example 7 Defend.png Example 6 Defend.png Example 5 Defend.png Pwndiz.png 351654654656.png Screen Shot 2012-08-16 at 1.png DOA epic wall.png 555274_10150917404204074_645877716_n.jpg Taintus Vs Chimpy McFiggles.jpg Attack Victory Pic.png|Older image from message about defeating cities. Empro defeats 9mil power guy.png|kills nine mil power person lowers his power by 1.2mil Add information as you can, I will be working on this when I have the time. This is for PvP battle only, do not include Farming battle reports. Anyone can Farm. You can include any battle reports you want, regardless of the quality, we will sort through them when we get enough examples. Category:Browse Category:Battle Category:Guides